


I’m here to feed the monster under your bed

by isultoktok



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Watcher, Vampire Shane Madej, it's magic your honor, spooky stuff but make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isultoktok/pseuds/isultoktok
Summary: Shane has a pair of realistic fangs as a part of his Halloween costume. Ryan discovers them to be a bittooreal.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Hallowe'en Fic Exchange 2020





	I’m here to feed the monster under your bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Written for Skeptic Believer Book Club Hallowe'en Fic Exchange 2020. My giftee gave me so many good prompts to choose from, thank you! Happy Halloween, I hope you like this.
> 
> Title is from _The Wolf_ by Simple Creatures.

**October 30**

“So, what do you think?”

Shane turns away from the mirror towards Ryan who’s sitting on the bathroom counter. It’s the night before the annual Buzzfeed Halloween party and they’re at Shane’s place, trying on their costumes.

Ryan is going as a vampire hunter. His outfit is basically what he wore to their treasure hunt, with some added accessories.

Ryan calls it convenient. Shane calls him lazy.

Shane is going as a vampire, and instead of those plastic dentures that make it impossible to speak, he has invested in a pair of realistic fangs for his costume, and it’s driving Ryan a little crazy. He’s always been secretly Team Edward, and maybe not-so-secretly crushing on his taller counterpart.

Now he’s being treated to his co-host/best friend/crush standing in front of him, dressed up in a dark button-up and sporting fangs and he looks so _good_. Seeing Shane with those fangs peeking from his mouth when he speaks makes butterflies flutter in Ryan’s stomach.

“Good evening,” Shane says with an accent, putting on his best Bela Lugosi impression.

Ryan snickers, and Shane leans a little closer, smiling with all his teeth showing.

“Is my costume scary enough?”

“You’re not scary at all,” Ryan says.

“I’m the scariest vampire in town, baby.” Shane smirks, looming over Ryan.

Their eyes meet, and for a moment, Ryan forgets to breathe.

There it is again. One of those moments that have been happening a lot lately; a moment of looking into one another’s eyes a little too long, standing a little too close, a touch lingering a little too long to be casual. They have been doing this dance for what feels like forever; tiptoeing the line of being just friends, neither daring to be the first one to step over it to _something more_.

And then Ryan ruins everything.

“Don’t call me baby,” he says and immediately feels like kicking himself.

Shane doesn’t say anything, just snaps his fangs at Ryan before pulling away.

And just like that, the moment is gone.

That night Ryan lies in bed, thinking back about what happened, and wishes he could be less of a coward and have the courage to do something, _anything_ , so the moment would finally lead to somewhere.

He dreams about Shane and those fangs, looming over him again and this time closing the distance between them. In his dream, Shane presses him against the bathroom mirror and sinks his teeth into Ryan’s neck.

When he wakes up, he’s sweaty and hard and confused whether he just had a really good dream or a nightmare.

**October 31**

to: Shane

_Do u really think people will notice my costume is just_

_my treasure hunting outfit sans the jacket and hat?_

to: Shane

_What time should I pick u up_

to: Shane

_Dude, wake up._

No answer comes. Ryan pulls up FaceTime.

It rings a couple of times, before Shane declines the call. Frowning, he starts typing another text, as his phone rings in his hand. It’s Shane.

“Hey man, what’s up? I wanted to show you my outfit,” Ryan says when he picks up.

It’s quiet on the other end of the line.

”Shane? Are you there?”

”Um, hi Ryan.” A pause. Shane’s voice sounds odd, somehow deeper than usual. “I need a favor. It’s probably the weirdest thing I have ever asked you to do, but please don’t make me explain before you get here.”

Few hours later, Ryan arrives to Shane’s place. The front door is left ajar, so he steps right in.

The whole apartment is dim, with all the curtains drawn closed.

“Shane?” he calls out. No answer.

When he turns around, Shane is there, standing in the doorway and just watching Ryan quietly.

“Jesus Christ dude, you scared the shit out of me,” Ryan says.

Then he takes in Shane’s appearance. The other looks paler than usual, with dark, deep shadows under his eyes.

“Are you alright? You look like death. Or did you put on makeup already?”

Shane still doesn’t reply, just stares at him, which is starting to make Ryan a little nervous. He sees Shane’s tongue peeking out, licking his lips.

“Shane? Please, stop being weird.”

Shane seems to snap out of his thoughts, shaking his head.

“You got the …stuff?” he asks, ignoring Ryan’s questioning look.

“Oh yeah, here.” Ryan holds up a plastic bag from an ethnic supermarket for Shane to take. “I had to make a trip to the other side of town, that’s why it took me so long.”

Shane opens it to see bags of pig’s blood inside. A weird expression crosses his face, but it’s gone just as quickly. He closes the bag and gestures towards kitchen.

“Come, I’ll explain. Or at least try to.”

In the kitchen, Shane places the blood bags to the fridge, cutting one open and pouring its contents into a mug.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks, mildly alarmed.

“I’m drinking.”

“Dude, I admire your dedication for being in character, but isn’t that a bit much?”

Shane sighs. “This morning when I woke up, I was already in my costume.”

He opens his mouth, letting Ryan see the fangs.

“I took these off last night after you left. And when I woke up, they were in my mouth. And… they won’t come off.”

Ryan just stares.

“And that’s not all!” Shane goes on. “When I got out of bed and opened the curtains, I burned my hand.”

He holds up his hand, and Ryan sees long, sharp, claw-like nails on each finger. He doesn’t remember those being part of Shane’s costume yesterday.

“My skin started smoking, Ry. I started _smoking in the sunlight_.”

“So what you’re trying to say is that… you turned into a vampire overnight?”

Shane looks at the red liquid sloshing in his cup, making a face.

“I don’t know. I have no idea what’s going on. All I know is that I’m starving, and I couldn’t keep down any of the food I tried to eat today.”

He lifts the cup to his lips. “Here goes.”

Shane takes a sip and immediately spits it back, disgusted.

“How… how is it?” Ryan asks.

“Cold. Disgusting.”

“Maybe… if you warm it up a little...?”

Shane stares at him.

Ryan shrugs. “I’ve seen movies.”

Microwaving the blood seems to make it bearable enough for Shane to drink.

After he’s done, Ryan pulls out a small bottle of holy water, part of his costume for the night.

“I want to try something. Give me your hand,” he says and Shane obliges without a question.

Ryan pours a drop of holy water to the back of Shane’s hand. Shane yelps and pulls his hand away.

“What are you doing?” he asks, cradling his hand against his chest.

“Trying the scientific method.”

“Don’t say scientific when you’re talking about weird little experiments with supernatural shit,” Shane says, shaking his head. “ _Only you_ would have real holy water to go with a Halloween costume,” he mutters under his breath.

“ _You_ are the supernatural shit I’m experimenting with,” Ryan says nonchalantly as he pulls his crucifix from his shirt. “Look here.”

Shane looks at the cross, then at Ryan, looking unimpressed. “Am I supposed to feel something?”

“Doesn’t work? Maybe it’s because you’re an atheist,” Ryan muses. “Do you have any garlic?”

“I’m done with these tests. That holy water hurt like a bitch.” Shane eyes the small glass vial warily.

“Okay, so the tests may be inconclusive, but I have a theory. I think it’s safe to say that yeah, you’re a vampire.”

“I’m a– wait. If I turned into my costume, does that mean you also turned into actual vampire hunter?”

“Relax! I swear, I don’t have any kind of urges to drive a stake through your heart.”

“Good, because if you do, I’m gonna have a hard time forgiving you for that.”

Finally, the sun sets over Los Angeles. Ryan peeks between the curtains as its last rays fade behind the horizon.

“Are you sure you want to go?” he turns to ask Shane.

“Well, it seems like a terrible waste to have gone through this whole ordeal if we skip the party now,” Shane says.

The party starts out fine. No one seems to notice anything strange about Shane.

At some point in the evening, Ryan’s spider – _or should he say vampire hunter_ – senses start tingling, and he looks up across the room to see Shane talking to Steven. Steven is dressed as a cat, with a pair of fluffy ears pinned to his head and whiskers drawn to his face.

 _And my costume was lazy_? Ryan thinks.

A pang of what he refuses to call jealousy hits his chest as he watches Shane flick one of Steven’s fake ears and lean closer to say something, making Steven laugh. Steven gestures towards the kitchen with his cup, indicating he’s going to get another drink. He’s stopped by Shane planting his hand on the wall, blocking Steven from leaving with his arm. He says something that makes Steven look up, and suddenly Steven’s face goes blank, his eyes locked with Shane’s.

That’s when Ryan decides it’s time to interrupt this friendly exchange. As he approaches, he notes how Shane is murmuring something, with Steven just staring at him, looking like he’s in a trance.

“Yo, Slim Lim,” Ryan says, ducking under Shane’s arm and wedging himself between the two. He slings his arm around Steven’s shoulders, ignoring the glare Shane shoots him. “You look like you need another drink.”

Steven blinks, finally looking at Ryan. “I-I do…?”

“Yeah, you do. Let’s get you lit.” Ryan pulls them away from Shane.

“Whatever you’re doing, stop it,” he whispers to Shane over his shoulder. Shane lets out a snarl in response.

“Shane is so in character tonight it’s actually scaring me a little,” Steven says as Ryan leads him away.

“Tell me about it,” Ryan grumbles.

After leaving Steven in Andrew’s care in the kitchen, Ryan returns to look for Shane. He weaves through the mass of people, but Shane is nowhere to be seen.

Finally, Ryan finds him outside, curled in a ball with his arms around his knees.

“Are you okay?”

When Shane lifts his head, the look on his face is so pitiful it makes Ryan’s heart ache.

“I’m so hungry,” Shane says miserably, clutching his stomach.

“C’mon big guy, let’s get you home,” Ryan says gently, extending his hand to pull Shane up.

They say quick goodbyes, telling their co-workers Shane’s not feeling good. In the Uber, Shane leans his head on Ryan’s shoulder, breathing in deep.

“You smell good,” he whispers.

Ryan dares to inch his fingers across the seat, finding Shane’s and squeezing his hand.

“How are you taking this whole thing so well?” Shane asks.

Ryan is grateful that it’s dark so Shane can’t see his flushed face.

“How are _you_ taking it so well?” he replies with a question of his own.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m still waiting to wake up from this wacky dream.”

Ryan decides to stay quiet about _his_ dream.

When the car pulls up in front of Shane’s place and they unbuckle their seatbelts, Ryan notices their driver staring into the rearview mirror, eyes widened in shock as only Ryan’s reflection can be seen. Ryan hurriedly pulls Shane out of the car.

As he’s warming up a cup of blood for Shane, he feels arms wrapping around his waist and a body draping along his back.

_Is this… a moment?_

“Hi there,” he says, a small shiver running up his spine as he feels Shane nosing his neck.

“Hi,” Shane whispers. “You smell good.”

“You told me that already.”

Shane inhales deep. “Actually, you smell _delicious_.”

Ryan lets out a nervous laugh. The microwave beeps and Ryan tries to turn around, but Shane’s arms tighten around him.

“Your snack is ready, big guy.”

“I don’t want it. I want _this_ one,” Shane says, and Ryan feels lips brushing against the skin above the collar of his shirt. A thrill of excitement runs through him again.

 _Is this_ The Moment _that finally leads somewhere_?

Gathering his courage, Ryan turns around in Shane’s arms, tilting his head up in invitation. The sight that greets him makes his eyes widen and stomach drop in fear.

Shane’s eyes have turned red, his teeth bared in a snarl.

With a startled shout, Ryan pushes Shane away. He wills his feet to move, to run, but it’s like his fight or flight instincts are broken because this is _Shane_ , the last person he’d ever want to run from.

He takes one slow step backwards, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Shane, hey man, everything’s okay. Let’s just– calm down, maybe?” he says, voice trembling.

Shane takes a step towards him. Then he crouches, looking like an animal ready to bounce on its prey.

Ryan finally turns to run.

He barely makes it out of the kitchen before Shane jumps him, sending them both crashing to the hallway floor. Ryan winces as his body collides with the floor.

He trashes under Shane, but the other won’t budge. Normally Ryan would have no problem throwing Shane off of him, hell, he’d probably be able to bench press him with his toes. Now, it seems Shane has also gained inhuman strength with all the other vampiric features.

He feels Shane’s hot breath on his neck, clawed hands gripping his shoulders. He lets out a whimper.

“Shane, please– “ he starts. _Please what? Please don’t eat me?_

He’s rambling, probably saying nonsense at this point, trying to plead with the beast that was Shane just moments ago, when all of sudden the grip is released and the weight on his back is gone.

“Ry, hey, shh. It’s okay.”

He feels Shane shift over him, gently turning Ryan over by his shoulder. Shane’s eyes are back to their normal, familiar brown, gazing down to Ryan’s panicked ones.

“Hey,” Shane says softly, and Ryan exhales, relieved. “…your heart is beating like a jackrabbit.”

“Can we please not talk about small prey animals when we’re in this position?”

Shane chuckles. “Ry, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

For a moment they just lie there, looking at each other. Shane smiles at him and Ryan feels his heartbeat starting to calm down. Until he realizes something.

“Wait. Are you trying to _hypnotize_ me?” he asks, panic rising again.

“What? No!” Shane sounds offended. “I would never do that! I just… I want to do _this_.”

Then he’s leaning down and kissing Ryan. The butterflies are back, and they are going _wild_.

Ryan has dreamed about this for so long, but even the wildest of dreams cannot compare to what’s happening, them going from Shane wanting to rip him to pieces to making out on the hallway floor. The whole day feels so surreal that Ryan can’t help but laugh against Shane’s mouth.

Shane’s lips leave his, making their way down the side of Ryan’s jaw towards his neck. Ryan stiffens when he feels the barest hint of teeth grazing against his skin.

“Shane wait,” he says. “Please, can we talk about this– “

Shane reluctantly pulls away.

“Please Ry,” he whines. “Your bloo– _you_ smell so good, I can’t control myself. It’s like a drug to me.”

“Dude, did you just quote _Twiligh_ t at me?”

Shane snickers against his neck before pressing his lips on Ryan’s skin again.

“Please, just let me taste you,” he whispers. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Ryan swallows.

“Okay,” he says shakily, and Shane sighs, content, before biting down on Ryan’s neck.

Shane lied. It hurts. It hurts like hell, until it doesn’t anymore. Slowly, it’s starting to feel _good_.

 _This must be the weirdest thing I have ever done_ , Ryan thinks. It feels like Shane is sucking a hickey to his neck, except better. His fingers wind up in Shane’s hair, to pull him closer or to push him away, he’s not entirely sure. He probably couldn’t physically push Shane off of him right now even if he tried.

Shane has one hand on Ryan’s jaw, holding his head in place and caressing his cheek with his thumb. It’s an oddly sweet gesture despite the sharp claw, and Ryan tries to ground himself by concentrating on that.

Shane’s skin is cold but Ryan is too hot, trapped under Shane’s weight holding him down. The kiss and the attention Shane is giving to his neck have already got arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach, and when Shane’s knee slides between his thighs as he shifts on top of Ryan it spikes, coursing through his whole body and Ryan can feel himself getting hard.

He can only pray that Shane is too engrossed in drinking from him to notice. Then he thinks about how Shane is _drinking from him_ and panic starts to bubble inside of him. The thought is both hysterical and terrifying at the same time. _My best friend turned into a vampire and gave me a boner while feeding from me._

Then Shane moves again, grinding his hips down, and Ryan knows he knows. The hand on his jaw lets go and trails down his body **,** stopping at the fly of his pants. There is a slurping sound as Shane’s mouth lets go of his neck.

“Can I?” he whispers against Ryan’s throat.

Ryan only manages a nod, but it’s enough for Shane. Long fingers make quick work of his belt and buttons before slipping inside, careful not to scratch him. Feeling Shane’s cold fingers against his hot flesh sends a shiver down his spine and Ryan lets out an involuntary sigh as Shane’s hand wraps around his erection.

Shane is no longer sucking on his neck, giving it little kitten licks instead as he moves his hand around Ryan’s dick slowly, almost lazily. His thumb slides over the head, smearing the pre-cum there and making Ryan let out the moans he’s been trying to hold back.

“That’s it, baby. Let go,” Shane whispers against his skin as his hand picks up the pace, stroking Ryan faster. And Ryan thinks, _yes, please call me baby_ , because it means that under the pale, ice-cold skin and razor-sharp fangs it’s still Shane who’s touching him.

That one thought sends Ryan over the edge, his cry captured by Shane’s mouth over his. Shane’s mouth tastes metallic.

 _That’s my blood_ , Ryan thinks. In the back of his mind there is a tiny, tiny voice screaming at him how he should panic _right now_ about everything that’s happened, but Ryan duly ignores it. His mind is still hazy after coming and he’s too tired to do anything except lie under Shane, trying to catch his breath.

Shane, however, seems to be full of energy after his snack. After one last, sloppy kiss he gets off of Ryan, clambering to his feet and pulling Ryan up. He stumbles, but Shane catches him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?” Shane asks. Ryan tries to nod and shake his head at the same time.

“Do you want some orange juice?”

“No,” Ryan croaks, slumping against Shane for support as he buttons his pants back up. Shane’s hand slides down to help him.

“Do you want another one?” Shane asks with a smirk.

“I– Do _you_?” Ryan asks.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m satisfied,” Shane says and winks at him.

Ryan would roll his eyes if he only had the energy. “I think I just need to sleep. Today has been …a lot.”

Shane leads them to the bedroom, helping Ryan lie down before arranging himself around him and pulling Ryan into his arms.

“Okay, now sleep.”

“You sleep too, okay? None of that creepy watching me sleep stuff.”

“Okay, okay,” Shane laughs. “I will sleep.”

They fall silent for a moment, but despite being exhausted all the way to his bones, Ryan can’t seem to relax.

“You’re not sleeping, Ry. Spill it.”

“I’m just thinking what happens now. Maybe we’ll do just Supernatural since we can shoot the episodes at night. And we’ll have to come up with something to tell your family, and–“ Ryan is rambling, he knows that, but he can’t seem to stop.

“Hey,” Shane says gently. “We’ll figure this out. Sleep now, think tomorrow.”

He guides Ryan’s head to lie against his chest, and Ryan wills himself not to think about how he can’t feel Shane’s breath moving or his heartbeat, and sinks into deep, dreamless sleep.

When Ryan wakes up the next morning, he’s lying on his side with Shane behind him, arms wrapped tightly around Ryan. A small sliver of sunlight comes through the crack between the curtains.

_Oh God, is he dead? Is he going to be dead till sundown?_

He tries to pull away as quietly as he can, but Shane is apparently not dead, as his arms tighten around Ryan, pulling him back against Shane’s chest.

“It’s morning,” Ryan whispers. “You should go back to sleep.”

“M’not sleepy anymore,” Shane murmurs, burying his face against the nape of Ryan’s neck. Ryan tenses for a second.

“Are you... hungry?” he asks carefully.

Shane is quiet for a while.

“No,” he says finally, sitting up. “Look.”

Shane pulls back his upper lip, showing Ryan his perfectly normal, blunt human canines.

“They’re gone. No more big, bad vampire.”

“Oh,” Ryan says. “Well, I’m glad you’re you again.”

“You were totally into it,” Shane says teasingly. Ryan blushes.

“Well, yeah,” he says, embarrassed. “But I am more into you being just yourself.”

Shane’s gaze softens.

“It’s a Halloween miracle, baby,” he says, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips.

“Don’t–“ Ryan starts, then pauses. “Never mind.“

Shane laughs. “Don’t worry, I still think you’re delicious. Actually…”

He slides down on Ryan’s body, disappearing under the covers.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks, feeling Shane settle between his thighs.

“I’ll show you something that’s much more pleasurable without sharp teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _*Miranda Priestly voice*_ vampire!Shane? For Halloween? Groundbreaking. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://isultoktok.tumblr.com)


End file.
